The Homosexual Doughnuts Unite!
by DarkOtakuKnights
Summary: What if L found a fanfiction that started his obsession with Light?What if they fight on who's uke and who's seme? Who will be who?Will we ever find out why L hasnt been arrested for molestation by now? Read to find out more! R&R Please!: Thanks
1. Pornstars?

_Hey, I hope you enjoy this little project of mine :) R&R and remember I dont own deathnote because if I did I'd make it a yaoi overload, ect, Enjoy!_

_~Ayame out~_

Crunch, crunch, crunch.A annoyed teen clenched his eyes sighed before rolling over to face L. L just turned his head and stared.

"Look...Ryuzaki, didn't I tell you not to eat in bed?"L smirked

"What makes you think im eating in bed? Dont you trust me?"

"Now first of all, I can see the pocky box under the sheets, and dont talk about trust when you think im Kira."L grabed another pocky stick before chomping on it.

"Mmm, Light look..." L grabbed three more pocky sticks. "Did you know that there is a thing called, fan fiction? Yeah, I was searching online and found one about L and Kira." He kept on munching on pocky.

"...Your point is?" Light's eyes narrowed.

"Ah, I was just wondering, now who would be top?" L seemed so interested in his candy that he want even paying attention to what he was just stared, then slowly moved towards then moved over L so he was now, above him, he used his hands to support himself up.

"Ryuzaki...Im top, it just cant work the other way..."Light seemed to have gotten flushed.

"Well enough fairy-tails." L grabbed Light's stomach and flipped him on his back so now he was on this movement L's candy got all over the bed.

"Hey, this doesn't work that way..." L grinned.

"Ah Light-kun, you do know there are cameras in here?"Light's face transformed into horror.

"Eh! L get off this isnt funny!" Light tried kicking him off but L's godly strength held him down.

"Im sorry Light-kun, I cant do that until you say you're Kira!" Light tried to kick L's stomach but hit his 'no-no spot' insted...

"Ah! Ryuzaki Im so sorry!"

"Oh...you did it this time..." L riped off Light's shirt and took a paper out of his pocket.

"What? Do I have a scar?" Light looked at his stomach and back at L.

"No its just that...It's even better in real life! See?" L turned the picture so Light could see it. The picture was of Light changing clothes, luckly he had pants on. Light's face stayed blank for a few seconds.

"You homosexual donut eater!"Light tried to shake L off but L was like quick sand, the more you moved, the more he clung to you!

"Oh relax Light-kun, it's just a hobby of scrap booking." L reached under his pillow and grabbed a scrap he moved so much that he was now sitting on Light's stomach.L gave the book to Light to read, after a few seconds, Light's face made it look like he was getting raped in the butt.

"All these pictures are of me naked!"

"No no no, only half are of you naked, if you look at the end, I photoshoped your face onto famous porn stars, see?" L fliped to the last page. "Look, your sixpack isn't that big."

"Ryuzaki...will you let me go now?" L nodded as he got off Light then quickly slipped under the tried to sneak away but L grabbed his stomach and pulled him back on the bed.

"Ah Light, just relax and go back to bed..."L said with a sleepy voice.

"Thats the problem, I was never asleep!" In Light's head he wondered why L hadn't been arrested for being a pedophile or from things we'll never know.


	2. Everyone loves a nasty dream!

_Hello hello, Ayame here, how are you? Good good, okay, ah I just had to update this fanfiction...I love it so~! Stayed tuned!_

_~Ayame out!~_

It had seemed like Light and L were getting a bit to friendly nowadays, Light was taking a bubble bath before being interupted by a certain black haired man.

"Light, you have been in here far too long, I was worried you had drowned..."Light's eyes widend, then he quickly started pulling the bubbles by him to cover up his no-no spot.

"L...Im fine...but is the door okay?" L glanced back, then back at Light.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well...you see **I LOCKED THE DOOR** before I did anything else..."

"Now did you? I dont seem to remember that..." L put his hands in his pocket and pulled out a camera, Light quickly heard a click, then gave L the death stare...

"What was that?"You could hear the anger in Light's voice.

"It was...my eyes cracking from this ugly sight..."L started to look around the room.

"Covering up a perverted moment with a harsh moment doesnt make it better..."Light started to get up, he smacked L with a soap bar causing L to miss Light get out of the tub then walked back to the bed with a trusty L pet by his side and slipped under the covers. Now the thing about Light sleeping was, you always heard the most strangest things, take tonight for an example. L slowly moved to the other side of the bed and laid there with his hands on his it started, Light started to mumble something, then moved around before he started to really talk in his sleep.

"Mmm...no more soba...mmm...no thanks...mmm..." L started to think it was going to be a normal dream but just then Light shouted something that even creeped L out..."Mmm...**ITS ONLY GAY IF YOU SWALLOW!**" L's eyes shot open and he sat up and stared at Light.L tried to hide his need to scream out at Light, but sadly it didnt work.

"You-you pervert! I may watch you sleep, use your bath water, lick the plates you eat off of, smell your hair, take pictures of you! But this just takes the cake! Eh! Get out of this bed! Now, you sicko!"Light looked dumbfounded.

"Im the pervert? Youre the one who watches me!"

"You could be a killer for all I know!" L started to kick Light off the bed, not wanting to touch him.

"And the pictures?" It seemed as if Light wasnt giving up.

"Oh...those are for a uh hobby of mine...for uh...the Kira case...Erm..."

Well at the end of the very late night Light and L had settled on making a wall of pillows between eachother. They allowed eachother to sleep on the same bed because they agreed they were both pretty perverted, although Light still thought L was a creep...


	3. Date!

_:) Enjoy! Sorry if I messed up!_

_~Ayame Out!~_

* * *

><p>Light was out on a 'date' with Misa Misa in a cafe before he heard an annoyance behind him.<p>

Plop...Plop...Plop... Light gave up his cool before turning around to yell, then he saw the black messy hair...Light sighed.

"I should have known that It'd be you..."Light shook his head as Misa peeked over his shoulder.

"Yes Light-kun? How would your date be?" Light turned around knowing L just wanted to ruin his...whatever he had with switched to talking to Misa.

"Anyways Misa, how long have you been modeling?"Misa seemed to infatuated with Light to even hear sighed again.L's frown turned into a grin.

"Why Light, is there something wrong? You're sighing far to much..."Misa turned into an attack dog and started barking...

"No! Light? Are you okay?" Misa seemed to jump over the table to put her hand on Light's forehead. "You're a bit hot! Let's take you to the hospital! I mean...if he says You're sighing to much then..."L laughed.

"You could say that again."Light gave L a smack on the face for his 'kind' who was completely shocked at his actions dragged him to the hospital to get him after the doctor told them to wait in the room, Misa was dragged out by her a few screams and broken nails, they were decided to cut the awkwardness.

"So...L...how are-" L cut him off.

"Light-kun, I think you'd look good in a maid dress." Lights eyes shot open.

"A-Are you kidding me? First of all, you sicko! Second, where did you even get that idea?"

"Well, I was picturing you naked, then a apron popped up, and then the maid dress after that." L

smiled.

"...L...I think this is the first time I want to really kill you..."

"Oh? I see."

"No...this is the first time that I want to kill you by hand..."

"Um...thats nice? Are you saying you're Kira?"Light scoffed.

"Yeah im Kira..." Light glanced down to see L holding a started to freak out.

"L! No! You cant use that for proof! Im sick I dont know what im saying!"L shook his head.

"No no no, this is for me, I needed to add this to my collection of you." Light stared at L like L had just said he likes to eat babies.

"...L...I...I should have known that was going to happen..."And thus it turned out as a date with Misa to a date with L.


End file.
